


A collage of stories

by TodoDekuForLife



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Steven Universe (Cartoon), Voltron: Legendary Defender, Warriors - Erin Hunter, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TodoDekuForLife/pseuds/TodoDekuForLife
Summary: Hello!This book is a mashup of one shots from various fandoms. It will also include side stories form my main book.Some of the fandoms include:Warrior catsSteven UniverseSteven Universe FutureMHAHamiltonVoltronAnd moreWARNING!!I will not be limiting the spoilers in these stories, read at your own risk.I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO ANY OF THESE COMPANIES. ALL RIGHTS ARE RESERVED TO THEIR RESPECTIVE COMPANIES, OWNERS, AND PUBLISHERS
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS AN AU WHERE PINK DIAMOND ( WHILE PREGO) GOES BACK AND APOLOGIZES TO SPINEL 
> 
> WARNING: HEAVY SPOILERS AHEAD

NO-ONE'S POV  
The warp fizzled out and pink diamond stood out of breath. Her extra weight made warping more exhausting than she expected. Nevertheless, she needed to do this. Spinel deserved an apology more than anyone. She made her feel better when no else could and leaving her for so long made pink diamond's heart wrench. 

She slowly heaved herself down the stairs, having to pause every once in a while to catch her breath. Finally, she made it down to the fountain and she stood, gazing out at the garden 

The plants were wilted and gray, the main path was cracked with flakes of dead grass sticking out. The floating columns were cracked as well, with some missing entire chunks. The air felt solemn and still as she gazed up to see the one she was looking for. 

"Spinel?" She whispered, her voice cracked liked the abandoned columns. She slowly lowered herself to the ground, so she was kneeling and with her arms open for embrace. 

Spinel stood star stuck. After thousands of years of waiting, her friend finally returned. She tugged her legs until the vines interlacing her legs snapped. She raced towards pink diamond with open arms, fat tears of relief and happiness rolled down her face. 

She tumbled into pink's arms, returning the initial hug. Pink tumbled back, but was able to balance herself with one arm. And using the other to hold spinel tighter and closer than ever. 

" That was a really long game pink, can we not play that again?" Spinel sobbed, her tears staining pink's shoulder. 

" I know Spinel, and I'm really really sorry. I did not mean to leave you that long. But it turns out running a colony wasn't what I thought it was and it took a little work to get out." Pink calmly explained, her voice drowned in sorrow and sincerity. 

"I forgive you...Hey pink... what's this lump..?" Spinel had lifted herself off of pink's shoulder and was pointing at her swollen stomach " and why can I feel it move?!" 

Pink laughed at her naïve confusion. Remembering how she felt when she first found out she was pregnant. Everything felt wrong and yet right at the same time. 

" That lump is called a baby, Spinel." " I'm pregnant and this child is a part of me..." 

"... soon it will be all of me.." 

Spinel's gleeful look slowly faded into a darker one " What'd mean?" " Are you going to leave me alone again?" Spinel started to cry once more " I don't want to lose my best friend again.." 

Pink's heart broke once more. She sighed, trying to think of way to make the situation better. 

Finally she spoke again " Yes, I will be leaving this form once this child is born. But I will pass my gem onto them, so they will on through me." " but this new child will need a best friend, right?" " can I count on you to do that for me?" 

Spinel looked up with glazed eyes, then back at the swollen lump in front of her. Letting a small smile shine through. 

" I'll be the bestest friend they've ever known" 

And here's story number 1! I know I started with a sadder one, but I had this idea for a couple of days and really wanted to run with it. 

Hope you enjoyed this and the many more stories to come!!


	2. A picnic beneath the stars

No one's POV  
Pidge groaned in frustration, the light of her computer slowly glowing on her face. She had staring at these codes for hours and had gotten nowhere. Every decoder she tried didn't work and was running out of ideas. Her eyes hurt and her back was stiff from sitting so long. Not to mention she was also recovering from a nasty battle with the Galra. She was about get back to work when a noise caught her attention. 

She looked up to see lance standing in the doorway, holding something she couldn't make out. 

" Hey, Pidge! Any luck yet?" He called out cheerfully, making his way towards her. " No" She grumbled " everything I've tried hasn't worked." " What am I missing?!" 

" I don't think you can process anything very well if you haven't eaten. You missed lunch and dinner. You must be starving!" He replied, a light tone lacing his voice. " Come on! I have a surprise for you!" 

Pidge sat for a moment, it was true that she hadn't eaten since that morning. However she was determined to figure out what that code was. Finally, she got up and stretched " yeah your right, but this better not take long. I promised Alura I would crack this as soon as possible." 

" Don't worry, it won't. Now follow me." 

Lance lead her out of the room and down a series of hallways. Before finally stopping at a large door. " Lance where are we? I've never seen this part of the castle before." Pidge asked, both mildly interested and confused. " You'll see.." 

Just then the door slid open, reveling a small, open room. The ceiling was covered in beautiful carvings and large panels. Around the room were multiple pillars with the same gorgeous carvings from the ceiling. And the floor was made of the same slick tile covering the castle. 

" Alura said this was once a small ballroom but now I use it as a personal room. I come in her and train, read, or to just think."

"Does anyone else know about this place?" Pidge asked quietly, still awestruck by the beauty of the room. " Nope, just me. And now you." " and here's my favorite part". He walked into the room and over to a coded panel. Lance pressed a series of buttons until room dimmed and a vast array of stars shone on the ceiling. " Notice anything special about these constellations?" He asked with sly, cheeky smile. 

Pidge stared in wonder at the ceiling, then it clicked and she broke into a wide, happy smile. " These are Earth's constellations!" She cried, with tears threatening to fall. " Yup, it took me a while but I figured out how to get them. I like to put them on when I feel homesick, it reminds me that one day this will all be over. One day I'll get back to my family and they'll be waiting for me." " Now that we have all that mushy stuff out of the way, how about we eat?" 

The two sat down and began to eat. They talked about random subjects, what they were gonna do when they got home, and overall enjoyed being with each other. " Ya know" Lance said with a mouth full of goo " While your trying to break that code, have you tried combining decoders?" 

Pidge thought for a second before her eyes lit up " That could work! Why hadn't I tried that before!" " Thanks Lance! And thanks for the food, I really needed that!" 

Pidge bolted up from her spot and raced down the hallways, feeling more inspired than she had all day. 

And here's story number two! This one is more fluff based with just a wee bit of sad. 

Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you soon!


	3. First Hunting Adventure

This story is based on my characters robinstrike and maplepaw 

Maplepaw's POV  
I'm so excited, it's my hunting assignment! I've only been an apprentice for a couple moons and I figured it would be farther off. However, both Thornstar and Robinstrike believed I was ready. ' Okay, I need to contain myself. I'm off all of prey if I keep bouncing like this' I thought calmly, centering myself and only focusing on the scent of pine swarming around me.

I stood for a moment, then I caught scent of a mouse and slowly stalked towards it. It was hiding in the soft green-leaf grass, unaware of my presence. Everything was going perfectly until my tail hit a pine of needles behind me and spooked it! 

The mouse suddenly jerked its head up and streaked through the dense forest. I darted after it while muttering under my breath, angry at myself for messing up such a simple kill. Finally, I cornered it into the roots of a tree and made a swift killing bite. I quietly said thanks to starclan before burying it and heading off it see what else I could find. All the while, praying to starclan that my messy kill didn't make me fail. 

Robinstrike's POV  
' Maplepaw I thought I taught you to keep your tail up!'he thought bitterly, as he streaked through the forest and hoping she didn't notice him following her. Then again, she went oblivious to a lot of things. I love my apprentice but she can be a bit airheaded at times and not the most graceful fighter. However, I admire her focus when she has, always tries her best, and has more dedication than I've ever seen in a cat. ' Alright, let's see how this plays out' he thought as he settled himself behind a bush, with a gap just wide enough to see out of. 

Maplepaw's POV   
I hunted, and hunted until just before sunhigh. My paws ached and my body felt like it had a pound of mud on it. And she could feel the green-leaf sun burning into her thick, fluffy fur. However, I was able to make a pretty large prey pile, filled with 3 more mice, 2 shrews, 1 really fat lizard, and a couple of frogs. ' Please, Robinstrike, come out soon so this can finish' she thought wearily. 

She was just about to head off again when at last his slick, dark brown and red pelt popped out and gleamed in the sunlight. 

" Very good job, Maplepaw!" He beamed, " Other than that fluke in the beginning, you did wonderful." "I'll help you carry this back and then you can have first pick and rest for the remainder of the day." 

No one's POV   
Maplepaw smiled widely, and cheerfully picked up the prey from her stock. With Robinstrike only a tail-length behind her,she bounced back to camp. The tempting scent of the kill leaving her unfazed. ' He complimented me!' She thought gleefully ' He never does that, even during training!' 

Robinstrike was usually very serious and thoughtful, who gave kind critiques rather than compliments. 

At long last, they arrived at the camp entrance, only to be greeted by a frantic and Thornstar. " Where have you been? You were only supposed to take her out just after dawn and come back after the first patrols left! I was about to send a search patrol and tell Whispertail to prepare for injuries!" Thornstar was a tall ginger Tom, with a white stripe pattern his neck that wrapped his neck and each stripe ended at a point. 

" Well?" 

" I'm really sorry Thornstar" Robinstrike said at last " I meant to bring her back earlier, but she got on a really good hunting streak and I didn't want to break it." " I have let her rest for the remainder of the day and let her have first pick." 

Thornstar sighed, laying a slightly irritated gaze on him. " I understand, but next time follow my orders Robinstrike." " Is that clear?"   
" Yes, Thornstar" Robinstrike stated, trying not to flinch under his leader's clear yet dark green gaze. " Good, and remember that I still haven't entirely forgiven you. Your on thin ice." 

Robinstrike sighed, feeling like a kit you just got scolded for leaving the nursery. Finally, he composed himself, stating he was going to get the rest of the prey and dismissed Maplepaw for the day. 

' How was I supposed to know that the mouse was bad? ' Robinstrike thought bitterly as he stalked out of camp, en route to Maplepaw's prey stock

Andddd... Story number 3! Incase you were curious, these were the characters 

Robinstrike: A lanky, slick dark- brown and red Tom. Takes his work seriously, is encouraging yet firm with his apprentice, is on thin ice with Thornstar over a mysterious incident that killed on of his mate's kits. 

Maplepaw: A short, fluffy, light brown, cream, and white she-cat. Is a bit oblivious to her surroundings, and kinda clumsy, but very determined and sweet. She often gets mad at herself when she messes up. 

Thornstar( Thornpelt): A tall ginger Tom, with a white stripe pattern his neck that wrapped his neck and each stripe ended at a point. He is generally very kind and logical, but can get very angry and flustered very quickly. Is extremely upset with Robinstrike at the moment. 

All of this is set in Shadowclan.


	4. Quick Poll

Hello my loyal readers!   
I was thinking and wanted to know if you all would like the chapters to be labeled before they are posted. 

An example would be-   
Trading the Stars (Hamilton)

I feel like it would give a good set up to what characters the story is following and better sort out the stories in case y'all want to go back and reread something.

If you want the labels- Comment an A  
If you don't want me to add them- Comment a B

Thank you and have an awesome day


	5. Red is a pretty color

Villain Deku AU

Setting: Kacchan is a UA second year. Izuku has been "missing" for almost 6 years. 

Kacchan wiped the grit of his face and stood up. He was sparring with Shinsou and on the verge of losing. ' I can't lose to this sleep deprived grape' he thought bitterly as he flung himself at his opponent, grabbing his arm and body slamming him into the concrete. Suddenly,however,Shinsou did a 360 beneath him and knocked him off his feet. Kacchan stood back up and was just about to retaliate when a loud buzzer went off, ending their match. 

" Good job boys" Aizawa called over an intercom " Shinsou, nice reflexes but you lost focus of Bakugo a couple of time. A villain could slip away in an instant so always make sure you have an eye on them." " And Bakugo, your combat is coming along but you need to work on your balance and focus. Shinsou was able to pull more attacks then he should have been able to because of that." " Nevertheless, you did well, come back up here and let the next group go in." 

Kacchan cursed under his breath and followed Shinsou up the stairs. He hated losing still, regardless if it was to some he somewhat thought of as an equal. In strength anyway. Finally the two made it to the observation room and sat down, and Kacchan let his thoughts wander. Caring less about the spar between Mina and Tsu. 

However, his thoughts wandered into a place that had been long repressed...

Izuku's Disappearance

' I hope he's okay...wherever he is' He thought somberly, yet not letting his face show the same vulnerable emotion. 

he thought he had long forgotten it, because while he would never admit it, Izuku was his absolute best friend. Despite Kacchan's strong willed and boardline reckless tendencies and personality. 

And thinking about the day his best friend was ripped from him, hurt too much for Kacchan to describe. So he never did and instead repressed the entire thing because in his mind, the pain will never happen if he never allows it.

But Izuku was more than okay, he was perfect. He was perched on a building about 50 meters away from the training center, with a set of headphones on that was connected to a live feed of audio from the observation deck.  
A large, faded scar streaked across his left eye. 

Writing down every updated strength or weakness, not to store and admire anymore...

But to exploit and expose

Character Profiles  
Izuku Midoyira:   
Name: Red Reaper  
Quirk: None  
Affiliates: The league of villains   
Speciality: Intelligence gathering, Recruitment, and Combat

Bakugo Katuski:  
Name: The exploding hero: King Grenade  
Quirk: Nitroglycerin sweat which is explosive   
Affiliates: UA  
Specialty: Quirk Combat 

Shinsou Hitoshi  
Name: The mind hero: Brainsweep  
Affiliates: UA  
Specialty: Combat and Stealth 

To be continued....


	6. Lasting Legacies: pt 1

It was the morning of July 11th, the air was still. Hamilton's breath was calm and steady as he awaited the inevitable. 

But it never happened

He felt the bullet clip his coat and heard it explode the ground behind him. Burr had narrowly missed him and the former secretary stood unharmed. 

He met Burt's gaze with only one thought running through his mind "..What now.?"

" Would you like to reload and shoot again?" Hamilton asked wearily. He tried to read his friend's expression but it gave away nothing, much different than the cold anger he held only moments ago. " Burr, sir.. What would like to do..?". 

" No.." he mumbled " No, I don't want to go again... I want to go home.. I call a truce." And with that Burr and William. P Van Ness, the second he brought with him that faithful morning, loaded into their boat. Not long after Hamilton with his second, Nathaniel Pendleton, followed suit along with doctor he had brought. 

The men sat in silence until Hamilton's eyes suddenly lit up. " I can get home before Eliza wakes..! I can be there for breakfast then carry on with my work.. I can see my kids again..!" He cried " Burr spared my life.. As soon as I get home I'm tearing up that departure letter and writing a new one to Mr. Burr." 

Nathaniel chuckled at his friend's enthusiasm " I'm glad to see your in good spirits Mr. Hamilton. Though I doubt Mr. Burr is.." " That's exactly why I must write to him at once! I know my pride has gotten the best of me in the past, that's exactly what got me into this mess. But for once I'm putting that aside and making sure my friend knows how grateful I am." 

The men rowed the rest of the way in silence, once at the docks Hamilton bid farewell to his friends as he loaded into his carriage. He rode in comfortable silence as he watched his beloved city wake up. After what seemed like eternity, Hamilton arrived home and was more happy and relieved that he had ever felt. The door and stairs squeaked as crept up and made his way to his room, he pushed his door open and to his delight Eliza was still asleep. He gently sat down at the end of the bed and rubbed the blanket where her legs were. 

He was home. 

Hamilton didn't know how much time had passed when Eliza stirred and slowly woke up. " Good Morning Love, How was your meeting..?" She asked softly, her voiced thickly laced in sleepiness. " It was fine my dear. Nothing you need to worry about." " Okay.. Well I'm glad your home in time for breakfast, do you have any other work today?". " Just a bit.. then the rest of the day is for you and the kids" He responded, trying to contain his excitement that was even able answer that. 

'And I'm more glad to be home then you'll ever know'. He gently kissed his wife before slipping out of the room and heading to his study.

He had a letter to write, one to destroy, and then a family to tend too.


	7. Lasting Legacies: pt 2

" Dear Aaron Burr..." 

Hamilton groaned and crumpled the paper. This wasn't like writing a letter to Congress or to Angelica. He was writing to his friend who was seconds away from killing him, only to suddenly change his mind. Which perplexed the very grateful writer to no end. 

Why did he miss? In the letters and moments leading up to it, Burr seemed so dead-set on seeing Hamilton suffer.. But suddenly.. a bullet to the grass changed everything and Hamilton was now sitting in his study, alive and well. 

Suddenly a knock at the door snapped him out his trace and he looked up to see his wife leaning on the door frame, a very excited 2 year old on her hip. " Breakfast is ready, will you be joining us?" She asked sweetly; " Are you coming daddy?!" The young boy giddily chimed in after. " Yes, yes I'm coming. The food will help me think." He laughed, pushing himself out of his chair and walking towards the pair " Now come here you little rascal". Hamilton scooped his son into arms, settled him on his own hip, and sighed. As much Burr's sudden change of heart confused him; It was small moments like these that would have never got if Burr had followed through. 

After he finished his meal, Hamilton made us way back to his study. His mind clear and sure of how to handle his letter to Burr.

" Dear Mr. Burr,   
I hope you and your daughter are doing well. I wanted to give my deepest gratitude and thanks for sparing my life on the morning of July 11th. If there is anything I could do for you or your family to repay you, I implore you don't hesitate to ask. I also understand that my temper and pride have gotten the better me so for that , I humbly apologize and I ask you to forgive. 

Sincerely yours, A. Hamilton"

It was short, simple and clearly displayed Hamilton's gratitude and apology. Although asking for forgiveness was not in any sense his strong point, but he needed to put that aside for now in order to patch up the problem he subsequently caused. Hamilton folded, sealed the letter, then called out that he was heading to the post office and would be back soon. 

While out Hamilton completed a few other errands and was overall very content to be normal life chores. Sure, Hamilton had come out of duels without a scratch and was used to the brush of death from war before but this was much different. He could have died that morning from a bullet only inches behind him and shot from the man he considered a friend. A coworker. A fellow cabinet member at one point...After finishing what errands he had, Hamilton returned home and spent the remainder of his day with his family. While out he also came this conclusion..

No one will know what happened.. at least not right now.. this will stay between me, Burr, and the other men who were on that field.


	8. Lasting Legacies: pt 3

July 11th, 1814: 10 years after the morning of the duel 

Burr has vanished and hasn't been seen publicly or politically in almost 10 years 

Hamilton is a war veteran of 1812 and is currently handling Maddison's paperwork

The duel is a distant memory and Eliza is still oblivious to what happened that morning...

That was until... there was a knock at the door...

Hamilton was swamped with work and papers piled up around him. Despite his age, he continued to work relentlessly and had no intention of stopping. Then a knock at the door caught his attention.. " Alexander, were you expecting anyone today..?" Eliza called from across the house, equally confused. " No.. But I'll go see who it is." He called back as he pushed himself out of his chair. Hamilton reached the front door and slowly turned the knob, " Good Afternoon, how can I help—" 

"..Burr?" 

" Alexander who is—" 

" Good Afternoon Mr. Hamilton.. Mrs. Eliza.. May I come in..?" 

The couple stood gobsmacked and confused.. Burr hadn't been seen in years and was assumed dead. Why is he suddenly here? And more importantly, what did he want? " Of course Mr. Burr, come in" Eliza quickly replied, still trying to process what happened while maintaining her friendly composure "..How are you..?". " I'm fine, thank you.. I really came here to talk to Alexander.." Burr responded and turning to the older man in behind him. Eliza hummed her approval before disappearing and leaving the two men alone. " Let's go to my study. I have a lot to do and if your here for the reason I think, I don't want anyone listening." With that Hamilton took off with Burr trailing behind him...

" I'm assuming you know what today is.." Burr inquired once the men were alone. " Of course I know what today is. I'm not stupid." Hamilton snipped, half listening and half focused on recent war documents from Maddison. " As quick as ever I see.." " Look, I'm very busy. Why are you here?" Hamilton snipped again, setting his glasses down and had full gaze on Burr. Growing increasingly irritated and quiet frankly uncomfortable because standing in front of him was a man that nearly killed him.. and all because of his foolish mistakes and pride. 

" The reason I'm here is.. I wanted to apologize for that day.." Burr whispered shamefully " When that bullet hit the ground, I had finally realized what I had done.. I felt such immense shock and shame for my actions that the only thing I could do was hide.." " ..So that's where you've been..?" " Yes.. I considered joining the war effort but.. I just couldn't bring myself back into the political spotlight.. I couldn't without being reminded of all my anger and mistakes..". Burr's voice was hardly louder than a whisper and it cracked with tears he struggled to hold back.

Hamilton was at a loss for words. The last time he saw this man he nearly murdered him and now he was in his office.. a decade later and on the verge of tears.. Suddenly, Alexander instinctively pushed his work aside and encased his friend in a hug. As if he was one of Alexander's children who came into his study upset. " Burr.. I forgave you a long time ago and thanked you even for sparing my life. Because of you I have accomplished so much and have gotten to watch my children continue to grow up." At this moment, Hamilton's pride meant nothing. He had resolved a decade long misunderstanding and was just happy to have his friend back. "..Does anyone else know what happened.." Burr said with a sigh, equally relieved. " No.. I never told Eliza or the Children and I never plan to. Does that work for you, Mr. Burr, Sir?" 

" Yes, that works. And I'll go to Maddison first thing in the morning and see how I can help end this war." 

However... things were not quite that simple. Unaware were both men to little boy behind the door, listening to every word.


End file.
